<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I Love You" by PinkNeonAZURE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407282">"I Love You"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkNeonAZURE/pseuds/PinkNeonAZURE'>PinkNeonAZURE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PinkNeonAZURE's Practice Sessions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chris is bad at feelings, F/F, Yuri, hibiki stutters alot, kirika and shirabe gives good advice, maria owns a car, practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkNeonAZURE/pseuds/PinkNeonAZURE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibiki finally decides to confront her feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukine Chris/Tachibana Hibiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PinkNeonAZURE's Practice Sessions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I Love You"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was actually longer than I anticipated (i stayed up till 2AM) but I really wanted to finish it today so yeah. Enjoy! :)<br/>Also, the title was inspired by one of Miku's songs - Elai Promise. (Yes, I know. I'm evil.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hibiki knew the situation she was in. Only after the Yggdrasil incident, had she finally noticed the extent of her feelings towards Miku. But, the truth was that the reason that she had always reject her was because of her feelings for Chris.</p><p>Considering their history up until now, Chris and Hibiki had always had a good relationship. While Chris displayed some rejection towards Hibiki's affectionate ways, they had good teamwork overall.</p><p>
  <em>Hibiki</em>
</p><p>But she had to tell her, to lift the weight on her chest.</p><p>"Hibiki!"</p><p>She jolted from her seat to find Chris staring down at her. She immediately blushed, and stuttered. "Y-Yes, Chris-chan. What is it?"</p><p>"Class ended and I came to wait for you but you were here daydreaming about who knows what." Hibiki scratched the back of her head awkawrdly. "Oh, sorry, Chris-chan. Just lost in thought." Hibiki smiled as she stood up from her class seat.</p><p>"Whatever, you idiot. Come on, Maria-san is waiting for us." Chris said as she walked out the classroom.</p><p>"I'll be right there, Chris-chan." Hibiki waved at Chris.</p><p>When Chris left the room, Hibiki let out the breathe she was holding. It was obvious how unusual she had been acting towards Chris. Hell, Tsubasa even asked her about it.</p><p>It was a matter of time before she found out, considering how smart she was. It was either fate or Hibiki herself. Hibiki sighed once more when she heard Chris call her from the outside.</p><hr/><p>Hibiki was hanging out in the break room with Kirika, Shirabe and Chris. Maria and Tsubasa had decided to continue training together, which left the others eating their lunches.</p><p>Kirika talked on with Chris and Shirabe, since Hibiki wasn't really listening as she was lost in thought. Maybe they hang out so that she can tell her about her feelings. It would give her less humiliation if no one else was there.</p><p>Suddenly, Chris stood up from her chair. "OK, I'm done here for today. I'm going home." She grabbed her gym bag and left the three girls to finish their lunches.</p><p>Kirika saw Hibiki breathe out hard and furrowed her brows.</p><p>"Hey, What's wrong? You've been staring in the direction Chris left for two minutes."</p><p>Hibiki tensed up as she turn to the two girls. "What? No, I was just..." Kirika raised an eyebrow and Hibiki stopped as she visibly deflatted. "Is it about Chris-chan?"</p><p>Hibiki sighed as she layed her forehead on the desk. "Yes." She said, sound slightly muffled. "Is it the fact you like her?" Kirika continued. Hibiki shot up at the question. "How did you know?" She said sluggishly.</p><p>"It's really obvious. You blush whenever she's near. And you haven't hugged her in a while, like you usually do." Shirabe said as she stuck her fork in her mouth.</p><p>"I'm suprised she didn't find out." Kirika added.</p><p>Hibiki put her elbows on the table. "I've had feelings for her before, but I just forced them down. And now, after I finally realised my feelings for Miku as well... It's just too much."</p><p>Kirkika and Shirabe both looked at each other and back at Hibiki. "Maybe you just need to talk to her." Kirika said as she stood up. "Yeah, she'll probably understand." Shirabe said she copied Kirika's actions. Kirika put an assuring hand on Hibiki's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, dess!" Hibiki put her hand over hers. "Thanks Kirika."</p><p>Kirika and Shirabe left Hibiki alone with her thoughts. They were right. She would probably understand.</p><hr/><p>Chris was at her apartment, wearing nothing but a dress-shirt, wrapped up in her blanket and was playing games. Clearly she was hungry, but she was too wrapped up in the game to stand up. For anything.</p><p>But unfortunately, Fate keeps on hating on her as she hears a knock on the door.</p><p>"Who comes at this fuckin' hour, jeez." She grumbled as she got her slippers on. "I'm coming, wait man!" She shouted towards the door. Finding her slippers and keys, she opened the door.</p><p>"Hibiki?"</p><p>"Hi?" Hibiki said as if a question. "Was I disturbing you. I could leave..."</p><p>"No. I see you bought some pizza and I'm hungry. Come in." Chris said as she opened the doorway to her. Hibiki walked in and set the pizza box on her table. "You can sit there." Chris said as she looked the door. "Thanks, Chris" Hibiki said as she put her jacket on the couch and sat on the floor. Chris came and sat down next to her.</p><p>"Wanna play before we eat?" Chris asked, grabbing her controller from where she left it.</p><p>"Sure. I'm game." Hibiki said as she went on the plug in a controller.</p><p>"Just don't cry when I win" Chris grinned as she unpaused the game.</p><hr/><p>It had been about 20 minutes since Hibiki arrived. Hibiki had almost forgot why she actually came here.</p><p>But luckily, she was reminded when Chris stood up to go fetch the pizza box; she got a good view of her ass, the red lace clinging tightly to her bubble butt.</p><p>She blushed at the sight of it, slapping her hands against her warming cheeks. Chris noticed the sound and turned to see what happened.</p><p>"What is it?" She said as she bought out two plates.</p><p>"Uh, Nothing. Just feeling really hot? Y-Yeah, don't you feel it?" Hibiki said in a feeble attempt to sound less awkward.</p><p>Chris tilted her head as she looked at her. "Hibiki, you do know it's winter, right?"</p><p>"Uh- Yeah I was just joking. Don't take me seriously." Hibiki said as she turned away.</p><p>"I learned that the day I met you." Chris said in a joking manner, as she bought the plates.</p><p>"Thanks, Chris-chan." Hibiki said as she took her plate of food.</p><p>They both ate their plates in silence. Hibiki didn't know what to say. It would be really weird to say it while eating, wouldn't it?"</p><p>
  <em>Hibiki</em>
</p><p>But, there was no way she was gonna chicken out now.</p><p>"Hibiki!"</p><p>"That the second time today, what wrong?" Chris asked, concerened for her.</p><p>"What?" Hibiki asked.</p><p>"Can you tell me what's up. You've been distracted a lot these days." Chris said.</p><p>"Well, It's just that... I-I really like you, Chris. I've liked you for a while, but I never could muster up the courage to tell you. And after what happened last year. I don't know. I just couldn't hold it in anymore." Hibiki sighed as she continued. "I know that this might be a lot , but, I've had this crush on you for three years. And only today, I could tell you. I couldn't hide any longer."</p><p>Did she hear right? Did Hibiki just say she liked her?</p><p>"Are you messing with me! Because if you are, then I suggest you get out before I teach you not to mess with me." Chris said as she went to sit on the couch, crossing her arms as she turned away from Hibiki.</p><p>"What? No... Why would I?" Hibiki said as she went to sit next to her, trying to hug her.</p><p>"Get offa me. Why would you even like me? You're one of the most coolest people I know and I-" She sighed as she continued. "I'm just a broken doll. Unmendable and with a stoneheart. No one can love me. <em>Not even she loved me. Only used me.</em> Like everyone else."</p><p>"Chris...I'm being serious, I love you and I can't take seeing you hurt over the past. I want to mend you. To turn your stoneheart into one full of love. I would never used you." Hibiki said as she went on to hug Chris.</p><p>A million thoughts ran through her mind. Hibiki liked her. Just the way she was, that was the first time she heard that from someone.</p><p>"Well... fine. I just need time to process this. I'm not rejecting you, but I just need to think. okay?" Chris said as she unclapsed Hibiki's hands from her stomach. She sighed as she went back to the floor. "Wanna watch a movie?" She said as she patted the spot next to her.</p><p>Hibiki sighed as she went back to her spot on the floor.</p><p>Chris layed her head on Hibiki's shoulder as she changed the channels. Maybe It wouldn't be so bad for her. For once she had someone who cared for her. She smiled as she thought intenally. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So basically, this idea spawned from Season 1 when Hibiki went beserk because of Chris' presumed death. Or maybe I just read into things to much. hehe. But they do have enough screen time to make it believable. Not as obvious as Miku and Hibiki though. But to be honest, I don't really ship them. Or maybe I haven't watched enough Symphogear. hehe.</p><p>Thanks to those who read this and my previous fics. I would really appreciate it if you commented on my writing style. I'm still a beginner and want to expand. (Especially with 9th grade next year Lots of Essays XD).</p><p>Check my wattpad! I might be planning a new fic! (for 2021)</p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/user/BlueNeonAZURE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>